1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scaffold lifts and more particularly pertains to a new scaffold mountable hoist platform for conveying of materials to different levels of a scaffold.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of scaffold lifts is known in the prior art. More specifically, scaffold lifts heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,379; U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,236; U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,369; U.S. Pat. No. 3,313,376; U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,310; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 265,425.
In these respects, the scaffold mountable hoist platform according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveying of materials to different levels of a scaffold.